With continuous development of intelligent terminals, increasingly more application programs are developed to facilitate people's work and life. A mobile phone is used as an example. Because of limited storage space of the mobile phone, when increasingly more application programs are installed and a user cannot normally use the mobile phone, the user needs to uninstall some application programs. The user usually needs to manually uninstall the application programs, causing poor user experience and a waste of time.
In the prior art, the following two technical solutions for automatically uninstalling an application program are provided. In the first technical solution, when an application program is in a disabled state, the application program is automatically uninstalled. The disabled state of the application program means that the application program is abnormal and therefore cannot run normally. For example, a key file is lost and therefore the application program cannot work normally. In the second technical solution, when an application program is installed, a survival time of the application program on a terminal is preset, and the application program is automatically uninstalled when a preset time point arrives.
However, use scenarios of the foregoing two technical solutions for automatically uninstalling an application program are still limited. For example, when visiting a museum, a user installs a self-service tour guide application provided by the museum, and obtains an explanation service provided by the self-service tour guide application. The user needs the explanation service when visiting the museum, and does not need the explanation service any more after finishing the visit, and therefore, does not need the self-service tour guide application. In this case, the self-service tour guide application is in an enabled state, and the user cannot determine a visit time in advance. After finishing the visit, the user still needs to manually uninstall the self-service tour guide application.